Konosuba - a new adventure
by Madolche.PH
Summary: Depois de morrer salvando uma garotinha, Sakurai Kazuo se encontra com a deusa Aqua que lhe envia para um novo mundo com um talento de sua escolha, agora nesse novo mundo e junto de seu amigo Kazuma, Kazuo deve partir em uma aventura para derrotar o maou e salvar o mundo, o único problema é que ele não liga nem um pouco para isso.
1. Chapter 1 - Renasce o grande heroi

**Oi pessoal, aqui é SakuraiKazuo, eu sou novo não só no site como também na arte de escrever, então como essa é minha primeira fanfic ela não deve estar tão boa assim, eu estou escrevendo ela como um treinamento, então para aqueles que a leram, eu ficaria muito agradecido se puderem comentar me dando me falando em que posso melhorar.**

 **Eu resolvi escrever sobre Konosuba porque é um anime leve em que não se tem muito plot twist nem muito drama, além de que eu sou muito fã dos personagens, então achei que seria um bom anime para começar, a fanfic vai seguir o meu personagem que alguma hora vai estar junto de Kazuma e seu grupo e outra vai estar sozinho em historias originiais, para o pairing eu pretendo fazer meu OC x harém, então sem mais delongas aproveitem a historia.**

 **...**

As cigarras soavam, o sol começava e num quarto escuro só iluminado pela tela do computador um jovem acabava de se arrumar, ao olhar pelo espelho ele vê uma pessoa medindo por vota de 180 cm com cabelos negros bagunçados com uma mecha caindo entre os olhos, que são da cor verde, ele estava vestindo uma camisa de manga comprida preta junto com uma calça preta, depois de se verificar o jovem olha para o calendário que tem o dia atual circulado em vermelho, depois disso ele calça o tênis que também era preto ele sai de casa para pegar um ônibus.

Depois de uma viagem longa ele chega ao seu destino o shopping da cidade vizinha lá ele começa a andar pelas lojas olhando de tudo parando em algumas para comprar comida que ele não comeu em casa, mesmo comprando soverte para duas crianças que estavam ali perto, agora encontramos ele subindo as escadas para o último andar enquanto comia um soverte.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Um grito o despertou de seus pensamentos e olhando rapidamente em direção a ele, o jovem vê uma garota de não mais de 10 anos preste a cair das escadas provavelmente tendo tropeçada na multidão de pessoas na escada, sem ter tempo a perder ele se joga em direção a ela e a abraça contra seu corpo enquanto cai da escada, enquanto rolava pelos degraus abaixo o jovem só podia pensar na dor que seu corpo estava sentindo, quando a queda finalmente parou ele não conseguia mexer um dedo sequer.

"Onii-chan! Onii-Chan! "

"Alguém acabou de cair da escada, chamem uma ambulância! "

"Garoto você consegue me ouvir, os médicos já estão chegando, aguente um pouco mais!"

O jovem conseguia ouvir as pessoas gritando em volta dele, mas não conseguia responder de volta, seu corpo doía tanto, sua visão começava a borrar e então tudo ficou preto.

...

Uma garota, foi a primeira coisa que o jovem viu depois de abrir os olhos, confuso com o que estava acontecendo e onde ele estava, começou a olhar ao redor tentando entender a situação, a última coisa que ele se lembra era de cair de uma escada e agora ele estava aqui, sentado em uma cadeira num espaço envolto a escuridão com pequenos cubos de luzes flutuando no ar, o piso parecia um tabuleiro de xadrez e com uma nevoa circulando o local em que ele está.

"Sakurai Kazuo. "

A voz da garota tirou o agora conhecido como Kazuo de seu devaneio, que agora voltou sua atenção a ela e pode olhar com mais atenção, ela era uma jovem caucasiana de cabelo longo azul amarrado em um rabo de cavalo e olhos azuis, ela vestia uma camisa azul com mangas destacadas, uma minissaia azul com partes transparentes e botas de coxas alta, ela também tinha um hagoromo rosa flutuando em volta dela.

"Bem-vindo a vida após a morte. Infelizmente você morreu momentos atrás." A garota disse enquanto cruzava as pernas. "Sua vida foi curta, mas isso não muda o fato de que você está realmente morto. "

"Eu entendo, e o que aconteceu com aquela criança?" Kazuo perguntou, com uma expressão estoica que esteve em seu rosto desde que ele despertou aqui.

"Só isso, geralmente as pessoas ficam surpresas ou mesmo histéricas com essa noticia." A jovem disse com um tom de surpresa. "A garota está bem, ela sai só com alguns hematomas, graças a você."

"Que bom, pelo menos eu consegui fazer algo bom antes de morrer." Kazuo falou enquanto olhava para a própria mão. "Então que lugar é esse e quem é você?"

"Me chamo Aqua. Eu sou a deusa que guia os humanos que morrerão jovens para a vida após a morte." Aqua disse enquanto levantava e andava em direção a Kazuo. "Neste momento você tem duas opções, a primeira é renascer como um recém-nascido e a segunda é a de ir para o céu como um homem velho." Ela disse enquanto levantava dois dedos.

"Mas para dizer a verdade o céu não é isso tudo que os humanos imaginam." Ela disse ao se inclinar sobre Kazuo. "Não existe nenhum eletrônico ou entretenimento de nenhum tipo, você nem mesmo tem um corpo físico, para fazer atividades se você me entende, a única coisa que dá para fazer lá é tomar sol e conversar com os outros."

"Sério?"

"Sério, você não ia querer ir a um lugar assim, não é?"

"Na verdade ele soa interessante."

"Eh."

"Um lugar onde eu poderia relaxar e dormir sem nenhum problema, parece ótimo."

"E-espera, já que não existe corpo físico, você nunca se cansa então é impossível dormir lá."

"...!"

"Horrível não é, mas a outra opção é tão ruim quando, imagina ter que viver a vida tudo de novo perdendo todo o conhecimento e memorias de você juntou."

Kazuo olhou para o chão enquanto refletia sobre qual opção era melhor por um lado ele poderia renascer e ter uma nova vida, mas em troca perder todo o conhecimento que ele juntou até agora que era uma das poucas coisas que ele tinha orgulho, sem falar de suas memorias que apesar de ter algumas ruins que ele preferia esquecer, também tinha memorias importantes e preciosas para ele.

A segunda opção seria ir para o céu que parecia o lugar mais chato e calmo que ele já ouviu falar, o que seria uma boa opção já que ele adora relaxar e silencio, além disso por causa do seu estilo de vida de um hikikomori e aversão a pessoas ele já tinha desistido de arranjar uma namorada, por isso a falta de certas 'atividades' não o incomoda tanto, mas ele sentiria falta dos mangás e dos jogos, mas a pior parte seria a que ele não conseguiria mais praticar sua atividade favorita que é dormir.

Kazuo estava com dúvidas de qual escolher, já que em qualquer uma das duas ele vai perder algo importante para ele, Aqua vendo que tinha conseguido plantar a duvida deu um sorriso malicioso.

"As duas opções são horríveis, não é? Por isso eu tenho uma grande oferta para você." Aqua pergunta se inclinando ainda mais sobre Kazuo, seus rostos quase se encostando. "Você gosta de jogos?"

"...sim." Kazuo respondeu virando um pouco o rosto por causa da proximidade.

"Este mundo, que tem desfrutado da paz, agora está sendo ameaçado pelo exército do rei demônio!" Aqua disse enquanto faz uma posse dramática. "As plantações desse povo, estão sendo pisoteadas por monstros. Todos sentem medo dos saques impiedosos e matanças feitas pelo exército do rei demônio!" Aqua termina em uma posse dramática com luzes vindo de cima dela.

" _Que historia clichê."_ Kazuo pensa enquanto continua olhando para ela com um olhar estoico.

"Desde que tudo isso começou, todos os que morrem lá, se recusam a renascer por causa do trauma. Então nós decidimos tomar as pessoas de forte vontade que morreram cedo nos outros mundo e enviar para lá, na esperança de salvar aquele mundo. Essas pessoas vão com seus corpos e memorias intactas e também tem um direito de levar uma coisa qualquer com eles." Aqua disse voltando para sua cadeira e sentando com as pernas cruzadas.

"Qualquer coisa?" Kazuo perguntou com um pouco de interesse em sua voz.

"Sim! Poderia ser uma poderosa arma ou incrível talento, como eu disse, você renascera nesse mundo com suas memorias intactas e com uma incrível habilidade para te ajudar, e também terá ajudas das pessoas desse mundo que estão na batalha contra o rei demônio." Aqua disse ao apoiar o cotovelo sobre o braço da cadeira. "Interessante, não é?

"Sim, isso é interessante, estou supondo que você vai resolver o problema da linguagem?"

"Exato, nós deuses vamos usar nosso poder para pôr todo conhecimento em seu cérebro em um instante." Ela disse antes de virar a cabeça e falar em um tom mais baixo "... _Tem uma pequena chance de danificar seu cérebro com isso._ "

"Ignorando o que eu acabei de ouvir agora." Kazuo disse, fazendo Aqua virar o rosto e assobiar uma pequena melodia. "Apesar de eu gostar de paz e tranquilidade, e essa se um história clichê de segunda, eu estou interessado em viver dentro de um jogo, então eu aceito."

"Ufa, ainda bem." Aqua disse soltando um suspiro e estando os dedos fazendo dezenas de papeis aparecerem no chão. "Essas são as habilidades que você pode levar, agora escolha uma."

Kazuo se inclinou um pouco para frente para poder olhar melhor, a maioria para ser itens extremamente poderosos, mas apesar de serem fortes se você não estiver com eles, então você não vai passar de um inútil, por isso Kazuo estava procurando um talento, pois seria algo que ele poderia usar a qualquer hora, ele continuou olhando até que avistou algo interessante, se agachando para pegar e olhar mais de perto ele realmente gostou dessa habilidade.

"Muito bem, eu vou levar essa." Kazuo disse ao dar o papel para Aqua.

"Vamos ver, vamos ver, um talento, que raro a maioria pega uma arma, mas bem se você está certo disso." Aqua disse ao dar de ombros. "Então agora permaneça dentro do circulo."

Um grande circulo magico apareceu abaixo de Kazuo, Fazendo ele começar a flutuar, enquanto isso Aqua se aproximou dele.

"Em frente bravo herói, rezarei para que você seja o herói entre os heróis, aquele que derrotara o rei demônio." Aqua disse levantando seus braços ao ar. " Se conseguir tal gloria, nós deuses te concederemos qualquer desejo. Agora vá em rumo a sua jornada e boa sorte."

Um círculo ainda maior apareceu em cima de Kazuo e ele começou a voar em direção a ele, antes de desaparecer numa luz brilhante.

"Hahh, isso foi cansativo, ter que segurar esse rosto sério realmente me estressa, acho que eu vou brincar um pouco com o próximo, vamos ver quem vai ser, um tal de Satou Kazuma, espero que ele me divirta." Aqua disse enquanto se afastava dali e entrava na escuridão.

...

Uma carruagem parou no meio da cidade e dela saltou Kazuo, a carruagem logo partiu o deixando ali, ele começou a olhar em volta com uma expressão de surpresa e admiração no rosto algo bem raro para ele, Kazuo começou a caminhar pela cidade procurando a guilda de aventureiro que toda cidade dos jogos de rpgs tem enquanto olhando e reparando em tudo que conseguia.

"Não acredito, isso é realmente um mundo novo." Ele disse com a voz tremula.

Casa construídas com tijolos vermelhos, ruas que pareciam da Europa na Idade Média, não avia carros, fios elétricos, nada disso, só uma paisagem calma em que parecia que as casas e a natureza viviam em harmonia, mesmo as pessoas caminhavam calmamente em relação as do seu mundo que viviam correndo e afobadas, falando nelas, elas estavam usando todo tipo de roupas que se viam em jogos desde guerreiros com grandes armaduras até magos, ele chegou a ver até elfos e pessoas com orelhas de animais, Kazuo estava tão distraído com esse mundo que não percebeu para onde estava indo e...

TUM

"Kyaa."

Ele trombou em alguém e pelo grito parece ser uma mulher, ao olhar para a fonte da voz Kazuo travou, na frente dele sentada no chão estava uma mulher com longos cabelos marrom, e um incrível ahoge, ela também tinha uma franja que cobria seu olho direito, seus olhos eram da mesma cor que seu cabelo, ela era muito bem-dotada e vestida um robe roxo com detalhes amarelos, em outras palavras ela era incrivelmente linda.

Agora apesar de Kazuo ser um misantropo e viver uma vida de recluso, não quer disser que ele era virgem, depois de tudo ele era um homem no fim de sua adolescência, seu corpo tinha necessidades, então apesar de não gostar de interagir com pessoas ele tinha uma vez ou outra saído com mulheres, mas nunca em sua vida ele tinha ficado visto alguém tão belo ao ponto de ficar paralisado.

"V-você está bem?" A mulher pergunto, tirando Kazuo de seu devaneio.

Percebendo que ela estava sem graça, provavelmente por ele a ficar encarando, Kazuo rapidamente se levante enquanto se repreende por isso e respira profundamente retornando sua expressão estoica habitual.

"Me desculpe por isso, eu estou bem e você?"

"E-eu também." A mulher respondeu um pouco intimidada com o olhar de Kazuo. "Mas eu que deveria pedir desculpa por trombar com você?"

"Não, eu estava muito ocupado olhando o arredor e não percebi onde estava indo, a culpa foi minha."

"Mas eu podia ter desviado e-"

"Vamos combinar que a culpa foi dos dois e deixar por isso."

Kazuo solta um suspiro, é por isso que ele não gosta de lidar com pessoas sempre fazem coisas desnecessárias, ela podia muito bem ter aceito seu pedido de desculpa e pronto, a mulher que finamente parece ter se acalmado olha para ele e finalmente percebe algo.

"Você tem belos olhos." Ela disse, antes de perceber o que falou e seu rosto ficar todo vermelho. "Ah, e-e-e-eu quero d-dizer a cor é muito bonita não eles, espere eu não quero dizer que eles não são lindos ou nada, quer dizer você é muito bonito e..."

Ela parou de falar enquanto ficava olhando pro chão com o rosto todo vermelho e com vapor saindo de sua cabeça, Kazuo pensava que a fazia ainda mais bonita.

"...Obrigado." Kazuo disse antes de levantar a mão para ela. "Porque não começamos de novo, meu nome é Sakurai Kazuo, pode me chamar de Kazuo."

A mulher levantou o rosto e olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados, antes de respirar fundo para se acalmar e apertou a mão dele.

"Prazer em conhece-lo Kazuo, meu nome é Wiz." A mulher agora conhecida como Wiz disse, antes de reparar algo. "Você por acaso está procurando a guilda."

"Sim, como você sabe?"

"Bem eu nunca te vi na cidade antes e eu teria ouvido falar de alguém com uma cor de olhos tão rara assim, e também você está carregando uma faca." Wiz disse enquanto apontava para a faca que estava na cintura de Kazuo. "Então eu pensei que você era um aventureiro de outra cidade."

Seus olhos eram tão raros assim, Kazuo pensou antes de perceber o que Wiz disse depois, e olhou para sua cintura e percebeu que tinha uma faca amarrado nas suas costas e um saco que parecia ter moedas dentro amarrado em sua cintura, arregalando os olhos por não ter percebido isso até agora, ele saca a faca e rapidamente algumas linhas de luzes passou pelo seu braço em direção a lamina, antes de desaparecer.

"Pelo visto a habilidade funciona." Kazuo disse em uma voz baixa, enquanto guardava a faca.

"O que foi isso?" Wiz pergunto confuso com as luzes enquanto olhava para a mão de Kazuo.

"Não, foi nada importante, você está certa eu estou procurando a guilda para me escrever, você pode me dizer onde ela fica?"

"Ah, sim eu posso." Wiz disse depois de ser tirada de seu devaneio. "Ela fica no final dessa rua não tem como perder."

Kazuo olhou na direção em que ela apontou , e voltou a olhar para Wiz apenas para perceber que ela estava olhando para sua mão de novo, ele começou a mexer seu braço em varias direções e observava Wiz seguir sua mão com um olhar hipnotizado quase como se você um cachorro seguindo um pedaço de carne.

"Por mais divertido que isso seja, eu tenho que ir, obrigado pela ajuda." Kazuo se despediu e começou a andar na direção que ela lhe disse.

"E-espera!" Wiz grita enquanto agarra o braço dele o fazendo olhar para trás.

"O que?" Kazuo disse em um tom seco, enquanto ele pode achar ela bonita e interansante, não quer dizer que ele goste de ser tocado assim de repente.

"M-m-me d-desculpe." Wiz disse ao rapidamente soltar seu braço e se encolher por causa de seu tom e olhar, fazendo Kazuo suspirar.

"... o que foi?" Kazuo disse em um tom mais calmo.

"É que eu tenho uma loja que vende itens mágicos para aventureiros e queria saber se você pode passar lá depois de se juntar a guilda, talvez tenha algo do seu interesse."

"Muito bem, depois de me juntar eu passo lá, onde fica?"

"É só seguir essa rua não tem como errar, qualquer dúvida é só pergunta para alguém, minha loja é bem conhecida."

"Certo, agora eu tenho que ir, te vejo depois." Kazuo se despediu mais uma vez.

"Sim, tchau."

Enquanto caminhava em direção a guilda, Kazuo não pode deixar de pensar nos acontecimentos recentes mais especificamente no seu comportamento, umas das coisas que Kazuo mais se orgulha é sua percepção e sua mente calma, ele conseguia perceber qualquer coisa mesmo uma pequena mudança no cenário ou comportamento de alguém, e não interessava a situação ele sempre permanecia calmo, agora ele está nesse mundo a aproximadamente trina minutos e mostrou mais emoções do que ele mostrou toda sua vida, ao ponto de ficar sem palavras ao ver uma mulher bonita, ele nem mesmo percebeu a arma e saco amarrados a ele até que Wiz os apontou, algo aconteceu com ele e Kazuo vai descobrir o que, se ao menos ele tivesse um meio de entra em contato com a deusa que o envio aqui ele poderia pergunta a ela, deixando esses pensamentos de lado ele se adiantou para a guilda.

...

No instante que Kazuo entro na guilda, foi tudo ao silencio todos olhando para ele, parasse que mesmo que ele quisesse passar despercebido não iria conseguir, tinha diversos tipos de pessoas sentadas nas mesas, todo cochichando sobre ele ou voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo, diversas garçonetes andando para todos os lados enquanto anotavam o pedidos ou os entregavam.

"Bem-vindo ~ em que posso ajudar?" Uma garçonete de cabelos vermelhos perguntou.

"Eu quero saber onde posso me juntar a guilda."

"É só ir ali no balcão, e se precisar comer algo é só me chamar bonitão." A garçonete disse ao dar uma piscadela para Kazuo, antes de se afastar.

Kazuo começou a andar em direção ao balcão, ele ainda podia sentir alguns olhos observando ele, existia quadro funcionários todos livres mas Kazuo escolheu a que estava ocupada olhando para algum papel, pois dois deles eram homens e estavam dando a ele um olhar mortal como se esperassem que ele caísse morto e a outra mulher estava olhando para uma parte dele que estava localizada muito abaixo do seu rosto com uma expressão mais assustadora e duvidosa que os outros homens sem contar a baba saindo da boca dela, então ele escolheu se aproximar da que parecia mais normal.

"Com licença?" Kazuo perguntou chamando a atenção da mulher que o olhou surpresa.

"Ara, você tem belos olhos." Foi a primeira coisa que a mulher disse enquanto olhava em seus olhos.

"..."

"Aham, me desculpe." A atendente disse depois de dar uma pequena tosse na sua mão, então ela dá Kazuo um sorriso. "Meu nome é Luna, em que posso ter ajudar hoje?"

"Eu gostaria de me tornar um aventureiro."

"Então você só precisa pagar a taxa de inscrição primeiro, são mil eris."

Kazuo olho para ela um instante antes de acenar com a cabeça e pegar o pequeno saco que estava amarrado no seu cinto, ao olhar dentro do saco ele congela enquanto seus olhos perdem toda o brilho parecendo morto pois dentro do saco estava um monte de pedra junto com um papel dobrado, depois de um tempo olhando para o saco Kazuo pega o papel e o abre, para ver o que era.

" _Me desculpe por isso, mas eu dei o ultimo saco de dinheiro para a pessoa antes de você e fiquei com preguiça de ir buscar mais, mas pelo menos vai ser engraço quando você abrir o saco, parecia que você precisava rir um pouco, tee hee~. Atenciosamente sua deusa favorita Aqua."_

"Aquela deusa inútil!" Kazuo murmurou com raiva, enquanto esmagava o saco de pedras e sua mão, fazendo Luna pular na sua cadeira com o susto que levou.

"Senhor?" Luna perguntou surpresa.

"Me desculpe, não foi nada, eu só percebi que tenho que matar alguém." Kazuo disse, depois de recuperar a calma. "Em relação ao dinheiro parece que eu fui enganado e estou sem nada, será que vocês aceitam essa lamina como troca."

"Sinto muito em ouvir isso." Luna disse com sorriso triste no rosto e com uma voz que mostrava que ela simpatizava com ele. "Me deixe dar uma olhada na faca por um momento."

Kazuo entregou a faca para ela e enquanto ela examinava a faca ele pode dar uma boa olhada nela e percebeu que ela também era incrivelmente bonita, ela tinha cabelo loiro amarrado em um coque na parte de trás da cabeça e olhos dourados, tinha uma pela clara que parecia a neve e um busto muito grande, ela vestia uma gravata vermelha no pescoço e uma camisa branca sem ombros e com um decote enorme e dava para ver enquanto ela cruzava as pernas que usava um short jeans e botas marrons.

"Essa faca é muito bem feita, geralmente nós não fazemos isso mas eu vou abrir uma exceção você por causa de sua situação." Luna disse com um sorriso gentil, enquanto guardava a faca abaixo do balcão e pegava um cartão. "

Enquanto Kazuo examinava o cartão, Luna se levanto e saiu de trás do balcão e foi em direção a Kazuo, ele foi pego de surpresa quando ela juntou a seu lado apontando para o cartão e afazer isso seus seios encostavam no braço de Kazuo, no entanto o rosto dele nem se alterou, fazendo ela fazer um pequeno beicinho enquanto sua colega ria disso.

"Permita-me explicar, como você deve saber todas as coisas no mundo tem alma. Não importa que forma isso tome, se você comer ou matar um ser, você pode absorver parte da memória da alma. Isto é conhecido como 'pontos de experiência', eles são coisas normalmente intangíveis, mas..." Luna disse enquanto apontava para uma parte do cartão que estava com o número 0. "Com este cartão, o aventureiro pode absorver estes pontos que irão ser mostrado aqui. Ao mesmo tempo os seus pontos também iram subir, e com esse acúmulo de pontos de experiência, todas as criaturas iram crescer mais fortes, isto é conhecido como aumento de nível, e lhe concede todo tipo de vantagem como os pontos de habilidades de servem para aprender novas habilidades."

" _Você gosta de jogos?"_ Kazuo se lembrou do que Aqua o perguntou, parece que esse mundo funciona realmente como um jogo, o que é ótimo por que uma das favoritas de Kazuo em rpgs é subir de níveis, sentindo os dois montes envolta de seu braço mexer um pouco ele percebe que Luna está apontando para outra parte do cartão, está estando em branco.

"Primeiro de tudo, por favor preencha a seu nome, altura, peso, idade e outros detalhes nos espaço em branco." Ela disse ao dar a ele uma caneta.

Kazuo se afastou um pouco dela e se apoiou no balcão para escrever, ao começar a preencher o cartão ele percebe que não ficou nervoso por Luna ter invadido seu espaço e tocado nele o que era estranho, mesmo sua reação ao ser tocado por Wiz foi diferente do normal, algo realmente aconteceu com ele, terminando de preencher o cartão ele observou como a informações se fundiam a ele como se estive lá desde o inicio, Luna mais uma vez se inclina sobre Kazuo esmagando seus seios contra suas costas.

"Sakurai Kazuo-san, hein?" Luna disse com um sorriso no rosto. "Tudo certo, agora é só tocar o cartão e isto irá mostrar a força de cada uma de suas habilidades para você escolher que classe vai ser, e depois de acumular pontos de habilidades você vai poder desbloquear as habilidades que estão disponível em sua classe, por isso escolha com cuidado."

" _Tempo de ver se minha escolha estava certa?"_ Kazuo pensava enquanto tocava o cartão, o cartão brilhou por um instante e então várias informações apareceram nele.

"Bem deixe me ver para você Kazuo-san." Luna disse e Kazuo deu o cartão, ela olhou para o cartão e seus olhos case saltaram para fora do seu rosto. "N-não acredito. O que são esses números! Todos os seus atributos são muito acima da média, principalmente inteligência e força, você é realmente humano?"

Kazuo só deu um pequeno sorriso, parece que ele estava certo em pegar aquele talento, enquanto isso a guilda ficou em silêncio mais uma vez, por causa do grito de Luna todos puderam ouvir isso e agora o estão olhando com os olhos arregalados, Luna por sua vez ainda estava olhando o cartão para ver se era algum erro, nunca houve alguém que começou com atributos tão altos antes, eles podem ter muito bem encontrado o herói que estavam precisando para virar o jogo contra o rei demônio, ela olhou para Kazuo só para o ver dar um pequeno sorriso como se já sabia que aquilo ia acontecer e não pode deixar de corar com sua aparência, parece que ela encontrou alguém realmente incrível.

"Então que classe eu posso ser?" Kazuo perguntou voltando ao seu rosto estoico, e tirando ela de seu estupor.

"I-Isso é incrível Kazuo-san, com isso você pode ser de qualquer classe que você queira desde um archmage até um crusader, um momento que eu vou pegar a lista de todas as classes para você escolher." Luna disse e foi ao balcão pegar a lista e entregar a Kazuo.

Ele pegou a lista e foi olhando de um em um para ver qual era o mais interessante, archmage e sword master o chamaram atenção já que ele sempre escolhia uma classe mágica ou que lute com espadas nos seus jogos, então ele viu uma que realmente pegou sua atenção, se ele não podia escolher entre magia e espada ele vai com as duas.

"Eu vou escolher rune Knight." Kazuo disse.

"Rune Knight! Rune Knight, uma classe que pode lutar tanto na retaguarda com magia ou na vanguarda com uma espada, podem até mesmo se especializar em dar suporte para seus companheiros, uma classe realmente magnifica! Eu a registrar agora mesmo... está feito."

Luna devolveu o cartão a Kazuo e ele o conferiu antes de guarda em seu bolso, logos todos na guilda estavam dando gritos para o alto enquanto levantam suas canecas, Luna parou um pouco à frente de Kazuo junto com outros funcionários.

"Sem mais delongas, seja bem-vindo a guilda dos aventureiros Sakurai Kazuo-sama." Ela disse enquanto se curvava com os outros funcionários, antes que ela se levantou e pegou a mão direita de Kazuo entre suas duas. "Estamos todos ansiosos por suas grandes façanhas a partir de agora."

Kazuo só pode acenar com a cabeça com os olhos um pouco aberto de surpresa, só ouve duas pessoas no seu mundo que tinha posto tanta confiança assim nele e eram sua mãe e amigo, então Kazuo não sabia como reagir ao ouvir a sinceridade na voz de Luna.

"O que é toda essa comoção, será que eles sabiam que eu estava chegando e estão comemorando?" Uma voz feminina perguntou com arrogância, e fez os olhos de Kazuo se estreitarem por reconhecer ela.

"Até parece sua puta, vamos logos no inscrever para ganhar o tutorial." Uma voz masculina disse com raiva, uma voz que Kazuo reconheceu na hora e que achava que nunca iria encontrar novamente.

Kazuo soltou sua mão de Luna e se virou e lá estavam a merda da deusa que o envio aqui sem dinheiro por causa de sua preguiça e seu único amigo que tinha cabelo marrom e olhos verdes, mas num tom diferente do de Kazuo, e ele estava vestindo uma tracksuit verde.

"Kazuma." Kazuo o chamou com um tom de surpresa, Kazuma e Aqua o olharam surpresos.

"Kaz!" Kazuma o chama pelo seu apelido, num tom muito mais surpreso e alto, e ambos ficaram olhando um para outro.

 **Fim.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Primeira quest

**Trazendo o segundo capitulo e eu tenho que dizer que passei a respeitar os escritores ainda mais, sempre que eu via uma fanfic que não gostava, eu dizia "eu consigo escrever melhor", mas mudei minha opinião o simples ato de escrever já é incrível, nunca tive o abito de escrever quando era menor, isso começou recentemente e ao mesmo tempo que adoro poder criar minhas próprias histórias também acho muito difícil, então parabéns para todos os escritores e sem mais delongas vamos ao capitulo.**

 **...**

Kazuo só pode ficar ali parado sem saber o que fazer, em sua frente estava seu único amigo, Kazuma, que o estava olhando com uma expressão de choque, mas antes que qualquer um tivesse chance de dizer alguma coisa, um vulto azul avançou com grande velocidade em direção a Kazuo.

"Kazuo-kun! Escuta o que esse monstro vez comi-GAH!" Aqua que tinha pulado em direção a Kazuo enquanto chorando, foi interrompida pelo próprio que agarrou seu rosto em um aperto mortal.

"Você deve ter muita coragem de aparecer na minha frente, depois de ter me dado aquele saco de pedras, hein?" Kazuo disse com uma voz fria enquanto aumentava o aperto no rosto de Aqua.

"Me desculpe! Me desculpa! É só que a despensa onde guardam o dinheiro era longe, e eu pensei que seria engra-AI!AI!AI!" Mais uma vez Aqua não conseguiu terminar o que iria dizer por conta de o aperto ter aumentando. "Me desculpa! Me desculpa! Eu nunca mais vou fazer Isso, me solta, por favor!"

Kazuma não sabia como reagir diante da cena que estava a sua frente, que era a deusa irritante Aqua gritando e se debatendo enquanto seu melhor amigo a levanta do chão pela cabeça, demorou uns dez minutos para tudo se acalmar e para Kazuo soltar Aqua, agora todos os três estavam sentado em uma mesa, com Kazuma e Aqua cabisbaixo por descobrirem que existem uma taxa para se inscreverem na guilda e como Kazuo eles estavam sem dinheiro.

"Kaz, você teria algum dinheiro para me emprestar." Kazuma pediu a seu amigo.

"Desculpe, mas essa deusa inútil me mandou aqui sem nenhum dinheiro também." Kazuo responde ao olhar para Aqua.

"Quem você tá chamando de deusa inútil!?" Aqua gritou batendo as suas mãos na mesa.

"Você disse alguma coisa?" Kazuo falou com uma voz fria enquanto seus cabelos faziam uma sombra sobre seus olhos o dando uma aparência intimidante.

"N-Nada, me desculpe." Aqua murmuro ao se encolher na cadeira evitando olhar para Kazuo.

"Então como pode ver, eu estou tão duro como vocês, eu tive que vender minha única arma só para conseguir se inscrever aqui."

Kazuma só podia suspirar, essa era para ser sua grande aventura, ele até mesmo encontrou seu melhor amigo, no entanto aqui estavam eles sem dinheiro, sem armas, sem nada, sua grande aventura começou uma merda e tudo por causa dessa porcaria de deusa, mudando de pensamento rapidamente ao perceber algo, ele se virou para Kazuo e o ficou encarando.

"... O que?"

"Nada é só que você parece diferente, eu acho?" Kazuma falou, fazendo os olhos de Kazuo se alargarem um pouco.

"É isso mesmo, eu também reparei algo assim, ei deusa inútil." Kazuo chamou aqua com uma voz de comando.

"S-Sim?!" Aqua respondeu se endireitando como se estive no exército, Kazuma só podia sweatdrop com isso, se lembrando de porque o Kazuo era chamado de imperador nos tempos de escola.

"Você vez algo comigo ao me mandar a esse mundo? Porque eu tenho percebido que minhas emoções estão se mostrando mais facilmente."

"Bem, deve ser o efeito colateral do talento que você escolheu." Aqua o respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"...O que?" Kazuo pede com o rosto totalmente plano, mesmo sua voz estava sem nenhuma emoção.

"Você sabe, efeito colateral, todo talento tem um é por isso que muitas pessoas preferem escolher uma arma ao invés de um talento."

"Mas não tinha nenhum aviso sobre efeito colateral no papel em que eu escolhi."

"Isso é porque eu resolvi tirar eles já que as pessoas evitam escolher talentos por causa disso, esperto não é?" Aqua explicou com uma voz orgulhosa.

"..."

"..."

Kazuo e Kazuma só ficaram em silencio enquanto observavam Aqua estufar o peito e continuar a elogiar a si mesmo por sua 'brilhante' ideia, Kazuma virou para seu amigo para ver qual vai ser sua reação só para ver ele se inclinar em direção a Aqua que estava muito distraída para perceber, Kazuo colocou sua mão sobre a cabeça dela a fazendo olhar para ele.

"O que? GAH!" Aqua pergunto só para Kazuo jogar sua cabeça em direção a mesa, causando uma pequena rachadura nela e Aqua cair no chão rolando de dor enquanto põe as mãos na testa.

"Então o que você vai fazer? Eu pelo menos tinha uma faca que pude vender para pagar a inscrição." Kazuo perguntou a Kazuma depois de se sentar novamente.

"Eu não faço ideia." Kazuma responde com uma voz deprimida.

"Muito bem, parece que é a minha hora de brilhar. Apenas assista e eu lhes mostras a minha capacidade de deusa." Aqua disse com uma voz confiante, e realmente iria parecer confiável se não fosse pelo grande hematoma vermelho em sua testa, logo começou a caminhar em direção a um homem velho que estava sentado a algumas mesas de distância.

"Diga-me sacerdote, qual a tua religião? Eu me chamo Aqua. Isso mesmo, a deusa Aqua, adorada pela ordem religiosa Axis. Se tu é um dos meus seguidores... Seria de grande ajuda se você me emprestasse algum dinheiro." Aqua disse ao se curvar para o homem.

"...Bem na verdade eu sou seguidor da Eris." O clérigo disse, e Kazuo podia jurar que ouviu algo se quebrado em Aqua.

"Ah, entendo, descupe..." Aqua se virou para sair totalmente desanimada.

"Oh Senhorita, você pertence a Axis. A histórias das deusas Aqua e Eris sendo amigas, de modo que deve ser o destino. Eu ouvi que você e seu amigo estão com dificuldade para pagar a taxa de inscrição. É apenas uma pequena taxa, por isso, tome isso como uma benção da deusa Eris. Mas não importa o quão devota você é, você não deve usar o titulo da deusa em vão." O homem terminou de falar e a deu algumas moedas.

"Ah... Ok, desculpe... Muito obrigado." Aqua disse com um olhar morto enquanto voltava para Kazuo e Kazuma.

"Hahaha... Deu certo, mas ele não acreditou que eu sou uma deusa... no entanto, a deusa Eris é minha kouhai... ainda bem que um crente da minha kouhai teve pena de mim, e me deu seu dinheiro..." Aqua disse com uma voz morta e olhos desprovidos de vidas.

"O que importa é que você consegui. Pense nisso nós teríamos grandes problemas se ele realmente acreditasse que você é uma deusa " Kazuma tentou animar ela um pouco, e Kazuo ficou quieto com pena da garota quebrada em sua frente, no entanto nenhum dos dois conseguia olhar em seus olhos.

Depois disso Kazuma e Aqua foram se inscrever enquanto Kazuo os ficou observando da mesa, ele viu como Luna, que havia voltado para trás do balcão, estava evitando contato visual com os dois enquanto pegava o dinheiro e os entregavam os cartões e os explicavam como funcionavam, Kazuma que foi o primeiro a ver seus pontos descobriu que só poderia escolher a classe aventureiro que era a classe mais baixa e fraca entre todas, enquanto Aqua era bem acima da média exceto por sua inteligência e sorte escolheu a classe arch priest, a guilda mais uma vez entrou em festa com isso.

"Hahh, o que aconteceu com a grande aventura que eu esperava, nem minha classe é boa." Kazuma disse voltando a sentar na mesa.

"HoHoHo! O que foi Kazuma, você não está feliz de ter alguém tão incrível com você?" Aqua disse dando risos por trás de sua mão.

"Cala a boca! O que mais me frustra é ela ter pego uma classe final logo no começo." Kazuma disse enquanto rangia os dentes, antes de se virar para Kazuo. "E você Kaz, qual classe você pegou?"

"Rune Knight."

"Sério, isso também não é incrível?" Kazuma perguntou surpreso.

"Isso é mais que incrível." Luna disse ao se aproximar deles. "Tirando sua magia, todos os atributos de Kazuo-sama estão acima da de Aqua-sama."

"Sério?!" Kazuma e Aqua perguntou junto, surpreendidos por esse fato.

"Isso não importa. Porque está aqui Luna-san?" Kazuo perguntou, ignorando os olhares que os dois estavam o enviando.

"É que eu esqueci de explicar o sistema de missões, elas são postas naquele quadro e podem ter de qualquer tido desde caçar monstros a pegar ingredientes, então é vocês escolheres a que lhes interessa e trazerem para o balcão que nós vamos registrarem ela como de vocês para que nenhum outro aventureiro possa pegar." Luna explica apontando para o quadro. "Depois que vocês terminarem a quest é só trazerem o seu cartão de identificação para nós que iremos te dar a recompensa."

"Entendo, um sistema bem simples." Kazuo disse e Kazuma acena com a cabeça enquanto Aqua parece totalmente perdida. "Obrigado pela explicação, Luna-san."

"Não foi nada Kazuo-sama, aliás como vocês chegaram hoje eu não acho que vocês tem algum lugar para ficar não é?" Luna pergunta e os três balançam a cabeça. "Bem aqui tem um endereço que server para estabelecimento para aventureiros novatos e é de graça."

"Entendo obrigado mais uma vez Luna-san, você realmente me ajudou muito hoje." Kazuo disse pegando o papel com o endereço que Luna o deu.

"Não foi nada, e quem sabe eu não peça esses favores de volta algum dia." Ela disse se inclinando um pouco mostrando ainda mais seu decote a Kazuo. "Agora eu tenho que voltar a trabalhar, tchau."

Kazuo fico olhando Luna se afastando, mais especificamente olhando sua bunda, antes de perceber o que estava fazendo e se reprender por isso, parece que ele teria que aprender a controlar suas emoções tudo de novo por causa do efeito colateral de seu talento, volta a olhar para os dois que estavam na sua mesa os encontrou olhando para ele.

"O que."

"O que você quer dizer com 'o que', você está nesse mundo a menos de um dia e já tem uma mulher atrás de você!" Kazuma exclama apontando um dedo para kazuo. "Mesmo na época da escola, apesar de você ser todo sério e ignorar todos a sua volta, você ainda tinha um fã-clube cheio de garotas, como você consegue isso?"

"..." Kazuo só olhava para Kazuma sem expressão antes de se virar para Aqua. "E você, porque está me encarando."

"Ei, não me ignore."

"Eu quero saber como você, um mero humano, é melhor que a grande deusa Aqua-sama." Aqua disse mais uma vez ignorando Kazuma que agora estava com a cabeça baixa murmurando alguma coisa sobre sua grande aventura ser uma merda.

"É por causa do talento que escolhi."

"Tch, se soubesse que teria algo assim para escolher, eu já teria excluído ele a muito tempo."

"... De qualquer forma, eu acordei cedo hoje e parece que morrer e renascer me deixou ainda mais cansado, então eu estou indo para o local que a Luna-san me deu para dormir." Kazuo disse.

Saindo da guilda com Kazuma e Aqua o seguindo ainda o importunando sobre os assuntos anteriores, tudo que ele queria era uma cama para dormir, parece que os acontecimentos de hoje tiveram um grande efeito sobre ele pois ele está se sentindo extremamente cansado, infelizmente sua cama tão esperada não passaria de um monte de feno em um celeiro.

...

 **Duas semanas depois**

Isso não era o que Kazuo estava esperando, apesar de ser um preguiço hikikomori, ele estava interessado em viver uma aventura como nos jogos, no entanto tudo o que ele tem feito nessas duas semanas eram trabalhar como um operário normal e no final do dia ir festejar com os outros trabalhadores no bar da guilda, evento no qual ou ele ficava sozinho ou estava conversando com a Luna enquanto Kazuma e Aqua bebiam sem parar, somente para no final Aqua passar mal e isso se repetia todo dia.

Agora vocês podem estar se perguntando o porquê disso, simples, apesar do talento que Kazuo escolheu lhe dar um aumento significativo em seus atributos ele ainda precisa de uma arma, e teve que vender a única que tinha graças a essa deusa inútil, então ele teve que arranja esse trabalho para conseguir dinheiro para ele, Kazuma e Aqua, já que eles resolveram forma uma party. Agora podemos encontrar nossos três heróis se preparando para dormir depois de mais um dia exaustivo.

"Não, espere um minuto." Kazuma fala, ao se sentar em sua 'cama' improvisada e fazendo os outros dois abrirem os olhos.

"O que é? Precisa ir ao banheiro? Está escuro lá fora, quer que eu ou Kazuo vá com você?" Aqua questiona também se sentando.

"De jeito nenhum. Não é isso. Eu só percebi que estamos vivendo como trabalhadores braçais até agora!"

"Você não trabalha, você não come, não é obvio? HikiNEETs são muito exigentes. Se preferir, você também pode trabalhar em alguma loja."

"Não é isso! Eu estou dizendo nós não devíamos estar matando monstros?"

"Ei, calem a boca! Fiquem quietos!" Uma voz grita do lado do 'quarto' deles.

"M-me desculpe!"

"Por um momento que pensei que vocês esqueceram isso, já que pareciam tão acostumados com a vida atual." Kazuo fala entrando na conversa. "De qualquer jeito, nós não podemos sair para alguma quest, até ter arranjar pelo menos uma arma para cada um de nós."

"Oh é isso mesmo! Eu esqueci que vocês dois precisam derrotar o maou, para eu poder voltar para casa."

"..."

"... Ignorando essa deusa inútil."

"EI!"

"Uma boa noticia, é que depois de hoje, nós temos dinheiro suficiente para comprarmos nossas armas." Kazuo disse mostrando um pequeno saco de dinheiro.

"Uau, Sério!" Kazuma exclama feliz. "Até que enfim, agora podemos finalmente começar nossa aventura."

"Bem, nós poderíamos ter comprados elas antes, mas vocês dois gastaram a maioria dele em bebidas durante as festas."

"Hahaha, sinto muito." Kazuma disse embaraçado ao coçar a parte de trás da cabeça.

"Bem deixando isso de lado. Agora que vamos enfrentar o maou, aguardem minha performance, ele vai ser uma brisa para mim." Aqua disse em um tom sério e confiante, fazendo os dois se surpreenderem um pouco.

"Isso me faz um pouco desconfortável... Mas você é uma deusa depois de tudo. Estou contando com você. Ok, amanhã vamos comprar nossas armas e partir para nossa primeira quest."

"Por maior que minha duvida seja estou contando com você Aqua."

"Pode deixar tudo para mim!"

"Eu já disse para vocês calarem a boca! Eu vou ter que ir ai!" Mais uma vez a voz grita.

"Me Desculpe!"

...

 **Dia seguinte**

Logo de manhã cedo encontramos Kazuo e Kazuma saindo do celeiro em que dormiam, discutindo o que cada um ia fazer para terem tudo pronto para começar a quest.

"Tudo bem, Kazuma você vai comprar as armas para nós, enquanto eu vou a guilda pegar uma quest e comprar o café da manhã." Kazuo explicou entregando o dinheiro para Kazuma.

"Certo, duas espadas, certo? Já que Aqua disse que não precisa de arma." Kazuma confirmou com a cabeça e pegou o dinheiro. "Falando nela, você não acha que deveríamos acordar ela."

"Apesar do que ela disse ontem à noite, eu não confio nela para comprar os equipamentos muito menos escolher uma quest. Nem mesmo para segurar o dinheiro, deixe-a dormir vai atrapalhar menos."

"... Certo." Kazuma disse com um sweatdrop com a frieza de Kazuo para Aqua, mas não pode deixar de concorda.

Com as tarefas divididas os dois partiram para realizarem elas, Kazuma foi em direção ao distrito comercial onde depois de procurar em algumas lojas comprou duas espadas simples de uma mão.

Enquanto isso Kazuo estava em frente ao quadro de anúncios procurando uma quest fácil para se fazer, o que provou ser uma tarefa um tanto difícil, já que a maioria parece envolver caçar algum tipo de monstro de alto nível felizmente depois de um pouco de busca ele achou uma que parecia simples. Uma quest de caça, para derrotar 5 sapos gigantes em 3 dias, geralmente esses eram inimigos fracos no rpgs que Kazuo jogou, então pegando a quest ele se dirigiu ao balcão.

"Bom dia Kazuo-san, em que posso lhe ajudar hoje?" Luna perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

"Bom dia, aqui." Kazuo entregou a folha da quest para ela.

"Uma quest, essa será sua primeira, não é? Eu estava começando a pensar que você tinha desistido, e vinha aqui de noite só para me ver." Luna falou com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

Luna e Kazuo tinham se aproximado bastante durante essas duas semanas, já que durantes as festas dos trabalhadores a noite, Kazuo passava a maior parte de seu tempo conversando com ela, nesse período de duas semanas ele aprendeu a contornar os efeitos negativos de sua habilidade, então a não ser que algo extremo ou inesperado acontecesse ele sempre mantinha seu rosto estoico e voz sem emoção, portanto não era incomum ver essas brincadeira entre Luna e Kazuo, já que virou o objetivo de Luna ver ele corar.

"Eu finalmente consegui dinheiro para comprar as armas para a party."

Fazendo beicinho por Kazuo ter ignorado sua brincadeira de antes, Luna pegou a quest e o cartão de identificação dele e começou a anotar.

"Aqui está, quem sabe agora que você vai começar a sua vida de aventureiro de verdade, algum dia você não me leva para comer alguma coisa?" Luna disse como uma piada ao devolver o cartão para Kazuo.

"Está bem."

"Mesmo?!" Luna pergunta feliz.

"Sim, você me ajudou muito no primeiro dia, lhe pagar um jantar não é nada?"

"B-bem, então estarei esperando e boa sorte com a quest."

"Obrigado."

Se despedindo de Luna, Kazuo pega o lanche que ele já tinha ordenado no bar e volta para o celeiro. No celeiro encontramos ele e Kazuma olhando para Aqua que ainda estava dormindo sem nenhuma preocupação, os dois se entreolham antes que Kazuo levante seu pé e...

"GAH!"

Abaixa ele direto no estomago de Aqua, que desperta com um grito e a rolar pelo chão segurando seu estomago, depois de se recuperar ela olha para os dois, só para encontrar eles comendo seus lanches como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"O que foi isso?! Acordando a grande Aqua-sama desse jeito."

"Eu não sei do que você está falando." Kazuo responde sem nem mesmo olhar para ela.

"Eu estou falando de me acordar com um chute?"

"Chute? Você devia estar sonhando." Kazuo comenta ainda comendo seu pão. "Vocês deve ter cuidado eu ouvi que sonhos podem ser bem perigosos."

"Verdade, eu li em algum lugar, que sonhos podem ferir e mesmo matar. Você está bem Aqua?" Kazuma fala com o mesmo tom de Kazuo enquanto continua a tomar seu café.

"Vocês são dois idiotas!"

"Que seja. Aqui come logo para podermos começar logo a quest." Kazuo fala entregando o saco de comida para ela.

...

"Ahhhhh! Socorro! Aqua, Kaz, salve-me!" Kazuma grita ao ser perseguido por um sapo gigante.

"Puhehe! Isso é muito engraçado! Kazuma seu rosto está todo vermelho!" Aqua disse entre risos.

"Ok, eu vou enterrar essa menina quando voltar." Kazuma resmungou antes de olhar para seu melhor amigo e o único em que ele podia contar agora, ele quase caiu ao encontrar Kazuo acariciando a barriga de um sapo gigante cor de rosa que estava deitado com a barriga para cima. "Kaz! O que você está fazendo!?"

"O que parece que eu estou fazendo? Eu estou brincando com a Bara¹." Kazuo respondeu ao continuar a acariciar a barriga do sapo, fazendo a perna dele começar a balançar. "Quem é a boa menina? É você."

"Isso é um sapo ou um cachorro?! Aliás você já até deu um nome para ela! E que tipo de nome é esse?!" Kazuma berra para ele ainda sendo perseguido pelo sapo gigante que estava se aproximando. "Você devia matar eles e não fazer amizade! Esquece isso e vem me ajudar!"

Kazuma então se lembra de algo muito importante, uma coisa que ele não tinha pensado até agora e que poderia ser o fracasso da missão, Kazuo o membro mais forte de seu grupo e a maior chance de conseguir completar a quest, apesar de ser um misantropo no mundo anterior e evitar as pessoas o máximo possível, adorava todo tipo de animais, ao ponto de ter vinte e cinco animais morando em sua casa ao mesmo tempo, em outras palavras nessa missão ele seria inútil.

"Então foi para isso que você escolheu essa missão! Monstros fracos uma ova! Você só queria ver eles!" Kazuma mais uma vez grita com Kazuo, que o ignora enquanto continuava a brincar com Bara, Kazuma então se vira para a última pessoa que ele queria pedir ajuda. "Aqua! Pare de rir e vem me ajudar!"

"Hahaha! Quem sabe se começar a me mostrar respeito, começando com usando um 'san', quando se referir a mim." Aqua fala com um ar de superioridade enquanto ainda ri.

"Aqua-sama! Socorro!" Kazuma disse desesperado, então Kazuma percebe que o sapo que o estava perseguindo tinha mudado de direção e estava indo em direção a...

"Não pode ser evitado. Tudo bem, eu vou te ajudar hikiNEET. Mas você vai ter que começar a me adorar a partir de amanhã. Você vai se juntar a seita da Aqua na cidade e vai ter que rezar para mim três vezes por dia. E você não pode reclamar quando eu pegar sua refeição. E também, ugh!"

Kazuma se vira para Aqua quando percebeu que sua voz desapareceu, só para ver o sapo que o estava perseguindo com algo saindo de sua boca, isso era...

"Aqua! Não se deixe ser engolida!" Kazuma grita sacando sua espada e correndo em direção do sapo.

"Sob... Ugh, Ugh, Wah...!"

Diante de Kazuma estava um Aqua coberta de um liquido pegajoso do sapo abraçando seus joelhos em soluços, próximo a eles estava o corpo sem vida do sapo com sua cabeça esmagada.

"Sob... Sob... Obrigado... Kazuma...Obrigado... Wahhhhhhhh!" Aqua continuava a chorar.

"O que aconteceu aqui?" Kazuo que finalmente se juntou a eles pergunta, antes de começar a cheirar o ar e olhar para Aqua. "Você está fedendo."

"Wahhhhhhhhhh!" Aqua só podia chorar ainda mais, fazendo Kazuo se encolher um pouco com uma pequena expressão de culpa.

"Tenha um pouco de delicadeza!" Kazuma grita com ele. "E o que aconteceu com o seu sapo?"

"Ela se chama Bara e parece que quando você matou esse, ela e os outros nos arredores fugiram com medo."

"Você realmente vai continuar a chamar ela assim. Seja como for, Aqua você está bem... vamos encerrar por hoje. A missão era matar cinco sapos em três dias, a gente não está preparado para isso, vamos descansar hoje e tentar outra vez depois." Kazuma fala tentando fazer Aqua para de chorar, então dá uma cotovelada em Kazuo e balança a cabeça em direção a ela.

"Ele está certo vamos embora por hoje. Eu me sinto meio mal por ter me distraído e não ajudar, vamos eu te pago uma bebida no bar." Kazuo disse em uma tentativa de ajudar a deusa.

"Ugh... Para uma deusa como eu ser humilhada por um sapo, como poderíamos nos retirar! Eu já estou contaminada. Se os discípulos de Axis vissem o quão suja eu estou o que seria da minha reputação."

" _Ela nunca se incomodou de se sujar ou suar feito porca entre os trabalhadores. Sua maior alegria era tomar banho depois da janta. Além disso você bebe tanto que chega a vomitar toda noite. Você até baba enquanto dorme em estabulo. É um pouco tarde para falar em estar 'suja'..."_ Kazuma pensava enquanto olha para Aqua com um olhar indiferente.

" _Além disso, como vimos na guilda no primeiro dia, eu não acho que alguém vai te reconhecer como uma deusa, então não tem nenhum problema."_ Kazuo concluiu o pensamento de Kazuma com o mesmo olhar que ele.

Sem saber o que seus parceiros estavam pensando Aqua começa a correr em direção a um sapo que estava parado em cima de um pequeno monte.

"Espera Aqua!" Kazuma tenta chamar ela, mas é ignorado.

"Vou te mostrar o poder de uma deusa! Você vai se arrepender de ter cruzado meu caminho e se opor a uma deusa! Arrependa-se no inferno! God Blow!" Aqua grita o nome do golpe e seu punho começa a brilhar com a magia que se junto ali.

"Oh!" Kazuma estava surpreso com esse poder, parece que ela vai realmente conseguir.

"Acabei de lembrar que a Luna-san me disse que esses sapos são resistentes a ataques físicos." Kazuo disse dando de ombro como se essa informação não era importante.

"Eh." Kazuma só podia olhar para seu amigo com um olhar em branco.

Quando o punho de Aqua acerta, ele simplesmente afunda um pouco na mole barriga do sapo sem causar qualquer dano, um silencio ecoa na planície, Aqua só podia olhar para o sapo humildemente.

"...Parece que Kazuo tinha razão, de perto vocês são até que bonitinhos." Era tudo que Aqua disse, antes do sapo a comer.

"Aqua!" Kazuma está preste a correr em direção ao sapo, quando uma mão segura seu ombro.

"Acho que isso foi minha culpa, por não dar aquela informação antes. Por mais que essa deusa inútil me irrite, eu vou assumir a responsabilidade por isso."

Kazuo então passa por Kazuma e segura sua espada que está amarrada em sua costa um pouco acima da cintura, ele se abaixa um pouco e em um instante Kazuo cruzou todo o caminho até o sapo, várias linhas de luzes passam de seu braço para a espada e então...

Swooish

... Com um movimento de sua espada Kazuo cortou o sapo em dois libertando Aqua.

" _Com um golpe!? Além disso isso foi rápido ele cruzou essa distância como se fosse nada! Como esperado de alguém com status maiores que até mesmo o de uma deusa..."_ Kazuma pensa espantado com a força de Kazuo, e então suas esperanças se enchem de novo. _"Nós podemos realmente conseguir se dar bem aqui. Tudo que temos que fazer é achar quest que não envolvam animais e um jeito de chamar a atenção dele, então podemos realmente se tornar famosos."_

"Vamos para casa." Kazuo disse se aproximando de Kazuma com uma Aqua chorando agarrada em seu braço.

"Sob... Sim... sob." Aqua concordou com uma voz baixa sem tirar a cabeça do braço dele.

"Sim. Achou que por hoje é suficiente." Kazuma falou vendo que Aqua seria ainda mais inútil agora.

E assim termina o primeiro dia do nosso grupo de heróis como aventureiros oficiais, com uma deusa coberta de gosma chorando nos braços de Kazuo e apenas dois dos cincos sapos derrotados.

 **Fim.**


	3. Chapter 3 - A Maga Explosiva

**Opa Madolche aqui para finalmente postar o terceiro capítulo dessa fanfic e apesar de eu estar focado na minha fanfic do DxD, eu prometo não demorar tanto assim de novo para postar o próximo capitulo.**

Depois de fracassarem em sua primeira quest, nossos três heróis retornaram para a cidade cabisbaixo por causa de sua derrota e para piorar isso tem as pessoas em volta que ficavam olhando e sussurrando sobra a Aqua que estava coberta da cabeça aos pés de gosma, então a primeira coisa que eles fizeram foi irem a casa de banho para se lavarem, agora encontramos Kazuo e seu grupo comendo sentando a mesa da guilda.

Apesar de não conseguirem completar a quest, eles ainda puderam vender os dois sapos que derrotaram na guilda, que além de comprar monstros que os aventureiros caçam também fornece um serviço de entrega para transportar os monstros que são derrotados.

"5000 eris por sapo. Mesmo quase perdendo nossas vidas, os ganhos são aproximadamente os mesmo de trabalhar na construção." Kazuma fala cabisbaixo.

"..." Kazuo continuo comendo e ignorou o lamento de seu Kazuma.

"Isso está surpreendentemente saboroso. É um pouco duro mas sua textura é excelente." Aqua disse enquanto dava uma mordia em sua comida.

"Vocês podiam se importar um pouco! Aqua não era você que estava chorando por ter sida comida por um sapo!" Kazuma exclama com a falta de reações de seus companheiros, então aponta para Kazuo. "E Kaz, não basta ficar em silencio, com sua força nós já poderíamos ter terminado a quest."

"Eu me recuso a ferir qualquer animal a não ser que seja necessário, e não vou em desculpar por isso. O único motivo pelo qual eu matei aquele sapo foi para salvar Aqua." Kazuo disse com uma voz séria.

Kazuma só podia suspirar porque sabia que era verdade, na verdade ele estava até surpreso que ele escolheu salvar Aqua ao sapo, já em seu mundo Kazuo teria escolhido qualquer animal sobre uma pessoa, ele acha que isso se deve ao fato de que Aqua atacou o sapo sem saber da informação de que eles eram resistentes a ataques físicos porque Kazuo estava distraído para lhe informar.

"Então o Kazuo é um completo inútil nessa missão." Aqua disse em um tom de zombaria.

"Quem quase foi comida por dois sapos mesmo?"

"Já que é assim, só precisamos achar mais membros para nosso grupo." Aqua disse ignorando completamente Kazuo.

"Você diz para nós recrutarmos mais membros, mas quem iria querer se juntar a novatos como nós que nem tem equipamentos direitos." Kazuma fala com um olhar depressivo ao lembra de sua situação.

"Cumifu afi, efu apinas pricisu..."

"Engula antes de falar." Kazuma interrompe o discurso de Aqua com um olhar de nojo.

"Comigo aqui, eu apenas preciso gritar e as pessoas vão fazer fila para se juntar a nós." Aqua disse depois de engolir, e então aponta para si mesma. "Eu sou uma Arch Priest afinal de conta, uma classe de primeira linha! Eu posso usar todo tipo de magia de cura e suporte. Eu posso até mesmo executar ressurreição. Eu posso ter caído no mundo mortal e meu poder estar longe de seu auge, mas ainda sou uma deusa. Tudo que preciso é por um aviso e um monte de gente vão aparecer. Se compreende isso me de seu pedaço de sapo frito."

"Mesmo?" Kazuma perguntou com uma voz cética, nem percebendo Aqua pegando sua comida.

"É lógico! Quem não gostaria de fazer uma equipe com a linda eu, além disso, também temos um Rune Knight com a gente, uma classe do mesmo nível que a minha." Aqua disse com sua mão se movendo em direção ao prato de Kazuo que parecia estar olhando para o nada. "Mesmo que ele seja um completo inut-!"

Aqua parou de falar, pois pouco antes que sua mão pudesse chegar ao pedaço de sapo frito no prato de Kazuo, uma faca é enfincada entre seus dedos, a pouco milímetros de sua mão, fazendo Aqua puxar ela de volta bem lentamente com um rosto pálido e se encolher no banco.

"Apesar de eu odiar concordar com essa inútil eu acho que seria uma boa ideia recrutar novos membros para a party." Kazuo disse tirando sua faca da mesa e voltando a comer, como se nada tivesse acontecido. "No momento mesmo um novato deve ter melhores equipamentos que nós, então não precisamos de alguém forte.

"Verdade, assim deve ficar mais fácil para acharmos alguém que esteja disposto a trabalhar com nós." Kazuma concordou vendo que seu amigo tinha razão, eles não precisam de alguém forte, só que esteja mais preparado que eles e nesse momento até um novato vai estar.

"Huhu. Então vocês gostaram da minha ideia, não é?" Aqua disse agora recuperada de seu susto. "Então que tal vocês começarem a me louvar pela gênia que sou, então que começarem a me chamar de Aqua-sa-GAH!"

Aqua foi interrompida novamente, dessa vez por culpa de uma moeda atira em sua testa por Kazuo, a fazendo cair da cadeira e a moeda voltar a mão do atirador, e Kazuma só batia palmas para a pontaria de seu amigo.

"Acho de devemos começar a buscar membros amanhã, o que você acha?" Kazuo perguntou a Kazuma enquanto guardava a moeda em seu bolso, e ignorava o gemido de dor de Aqua no chão.

"Sim é uma boa. Pelo que eu ouvi é só prepararmos um anuncio e pusermos no quadro de aviso." Kazuma respondeu apontando para o quadro, também ignorando Aqua.

"Muito bem, o anuncio deve ser simples, só que buscamos por membros com qualquer experiência, explicar a situação da nossa party e o local de encontrado para a reunião." Kazuo explicou a seu amigo como deveria ser feito o anuncio e nesse momento Aqua ressurgiu do chão batendo suas mãos na mesa.

"Deixa isso comigo!" Ela grita, e antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse discorda ela os corta. "Eu tive a ideia, então eu faço!"

"Muito bem, acho que não tem problema. Você entendeu como é para ser feito?" Kazuma perguntou com uma voz insegura e Aqua acenou com a cabeça e um sorriso confiante.

"...Pode fazer, mas se você estragar tudo eu te uso como isca de sapo." Kazuo a ameaçou com uma voz fria, que só fez ela acenar ainda mais rápido. "Certo, então vamos dormir, temos que acordar cedo amanhã."

-X-

No dia seguinte

...

"Ninguém está vindo." Aqua murmurou desanimada.

"E de quem você acha que é a culpa! Nós já estamos aqui a meio dia e ainda não apareceu uma única alma viva!" Kazuma grita com raiva enquanto encara Aqua.

E isso era verdade, o time de aventureiros já estavam esperando alguém aparecer a meio dia e ele podia ter certeza de que os outros viram seus anuncio, pois eles não eram os únicos a buscarem membros e os outros já tinham conduzido suas entrevistas e saíram para caçar.

"Ei, vamos reduzir o nível. Sei que nosso objetivo é derrotar o maou, mas 'apenas recrutando classes de primeiro nível' é demais."

"Ugh... Mas..."

"Aliás nós não dissemos ontem que estávamos atrás de qualquer aventureiro independentemente do nível dele."

"Mas eu sou a grande Aqua-sama uma Arch Priest, uma classe final eu não quero uma party com novatos." Aqua reclama ainda com a voz de choro.

"Eu sei, mas eu sou a classe mais fraca, eu iria ficar incomodado se ficasse de repente cercado por elites."

"Huff! Você só está com inveja, aposto que o Kazuo concorda comigo, por isso ele não está reclamando."

"O Kaz não está reclamando, pois ele está dormindo!" Kazuma grita enquanto aponta um dedo para Kazuo.

"...zzz..."

"Eu vi o anuncio de recrutamento, são de vocês?"

Uma voz fala atrás Kazuma chamando a atenção deles, lá estava uma menina que parecia uma menina de 12 anos, com olhos vermelhos e cabelos pretos na altura do ombro, vestindo um vestido vermelho com uma capa preta em conjunto com um chapéu pontudo de bruxa e um báculo em seu rosto um tapa-olho.

"O destino decidiu unir nossos caminhos! Passei muito tempo esperando por pessoas como vocês." A garota disse colocando a mão em frente a seu rosto, antes de jogar sua capa gritar com orgulho, "Me chamo Megumin! Sou uma Arch Wizard, que controla a magia da explosão, a mais forte entre as magias ofensivas!"

"Hum.."

"..."

"...zzz..."

"Vocês também almejam minha magia proibida, da qual tem sido alvo de ostracismo pelo mundo inteiro?"

"Hum?"

"Então demonstrem que estão aptos para olharem no fundo do abismo comigo!" A garota continuou ignorando o olhar de desconfiança de Kazuma. "Se você olhar para o abismo, o abismo olha para você também."

"Você veio até aqui para nos provocar?" Kazuma pergunta a Megumin.

"C-claro que não!" Megumin negou com pânico em sua voz.

"Huh? Quem é essa garota, Kazuma?" Kazuo que finalmente desperta pergunta ainda tirando limpando os olhos.

"Até que enfim você acordou, Kaz."

"É meio difícil dormir com essa gritaria." Kazuo diz com uma voz um pouco irritado.

"Mas você estava dormindo numa boa com a gritaria de antes." Kazuma pensa com uma gota de suor aparece atrás de sua cabeça. "Enfim, ela é..."

"Me chamo Megumin! Sou uma Arch Wizard, que controla a magia da explosão, a mais forte entre as magias ofensivas!" A maga corta Kazuma e faz sua apresentação mais uma vez.

"Ela veio até aqui para nos provocar?"

"Eu não vim! UGH!" Megumin grita com Kazuo por zombar dela, antes de ficar tonta e cair no chão surpreendendo o trio. "M-me desculpe, mas... vocês têm alguma comida? Já não como a três dias."

Depois de comprarem um pequeno lanche para Megumin e a deixarem comer, Aqua pega o cartão de aventura dela para dar uma olhada e explica para Kazuo e Kazuma que apesar do clã dos demônios carmesim serem todos estranhos, eles possuem uma excelente aptidão para magia e um grande poder magico, deixando os dois surpresos de que essa estranha garota era realmente forte, mas mesmo após ouvirem isso os dois olham para Megumin e a veem devorando seu prato de comida como um animal faminto.

"Tem certeza de que essa loli estranha é forte?" Kazuo pergunta cético, já que é a Aqua quem está dizendo isso e não vai ser a primeira vez que essa deusa o desaponta.

"Só para você saber, são as pessoas de fora da minha tribo que são estranhas. E quem você está chamando de loli estranha?!" Megumin que termina de tomar sua bebida bate com a caneca na mesa com raiva do comentário de Kazuo, antes de se acalmar e tossir em sua mão. "Mas deixando isso de lado, eu devo mostrar a vocês? O meu grande poder."

-X-

Depois da declaração ousada de Megumin no bar da Guilda, todos os quatro voltaram para o campo onde se encontravam os sapos gigantes, para terem uma demonstração do poder da Megumin, que parecia extremamente confiante.

"Ativar minha magia leva um pouco de tempo, então me protejam desses sapos." Megumin pede para o trio de aventureiros que acenam para ela, Kazuo então avança um pouco com Kazuma para servirem como defesa para ela.

"Você parece animado Kaz." Kazuma comenta ao ver o pequeno sorriso no rosto de seu amigo.

"É claro, essa vai ser minha primeira experiência com magia de verdade. É claro que estou animado." Kazuo responde a Kazuma com um raro sorriso em seu rosto e botando sua mão no punho da espada, disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para que nada atrapalhe a maga.

"Por favor, observem bem." Megumin chama a atenção dos dois e tira seu tapa-olho e a energia magica a sua volta começa a crescer. "Entre as magias que o homem pode executar, esse é o ataque mais poderoso. Essa é a magia de ataque mais absoluto."

"Ó escuridão sombria, tu que és mais intensa que as próprias trevas. Peço-te, junte-se a este meu escarlate intenso. Chegou a hora que despertarás. Desça sobre esta terra e apareça como uma distorção intangível! Dance, dance, dance! Concentra-te seu poder devastador sobre este cajado. Ó força inextinguível e sublime! Mande todas as criaturas de volta ao seu criador! E renasça desse abismo!"

Conforme Megumin cata o encanto da magia, rajadas de vento sopravam ao redor deles, e uma espécie de vento negro a circulava e também ao seu alvo, o sapo gigante, os ventos também formavam um grande círculo no céu a cima do sapo com um forte brilho laranja em seu centro.

"Explosion!"

E com o nome da magia sendo chamado pela sua conjuradora brilhos de todas começaram a aparecer pelo vento negro e continuavam surgindo seguindo todo o caminho de Megumin até o grande círculo no céu e ao chegarem lá, destruição foi o que ocorreu, quando um gigantesco pilar de chama surgiu do chão subindo ao céu, obliterando completamente a existência do sapo gigante e só deixando uma grande cratera incandescente no local.

"E-então isso é magia." Kazuo pensa, o suor escorrendo pelo seu rosto por conta do choque e surpresa do poder por trás disso, mas ao mesmo tempo um sorriso animado aparece em seu rosto ao pensar o que mais ele pode ver nesse novo mundo. "Parece que finalmente vamos ter um membro útil no grupo..."

POF

"...Ou não." Kazuo termina seu pensamento ao ver Megumin cair de cara no chão e começar a deslizar o pequeno monte onde estava com um sapo surgindo perto dela.

"Eh?" Kazuma ficou sem reação ao ver a mesma cena que Kazuo.

"Embora minha arte mística, a magia explosiva, possua um tremendo poder, ela também consome um tremendo poder magico. Resumindo usei mais magia do que eu podia usar e agora não consigo mexer meu corpo." Megumin explica a situação deixando Kazuma sem saber o que pensar disso e fazendo o olho direito de Kazuo tremer por conta da raiva crescendo. " Não imaginava que fosse aparecer um sapo tão perto. Isso é mal. Vou ser engolida. Desculpe, mas será que poderiam me ajudar-"

E antes mesmo de terminar a fala Megumin foi engolida pelo sapo ficando só suas pernas para fora da boca dele. Kazuo preste a falar algo percebe que o membro mais chato do seu grupo estava muito calado, então olhando para onde Aqua estava ele só encontra um sapo no local com as pernas dela em sua boca, o tremor em seu olho aumentou com isso.

"Tch." Kazuma que estava preste a gritar algo foi interrompido pelo Kazuo, que estava com um olhar irritado no rosto assustando ele. "Kazuma vai pegar a Megumin que eu a Aqua."

"S-sim!" Foi tudo que Kazuma podia responder diante dessa ordem.

-x-

"Hic... estou fedendo... hic... estou fedendo." Aqua resmungava entre o choro se agarrando ao braço de Kazuo.

Os quatro aventureiros resolveram voltar a cidade depois de mais um fiasco no campo, ao menos dessa vez o grupo foi capaz de completar a quest. Agora de volta a cidade com duas meninas cobertas de baba de sapo, com Aqua agarrada ao Kazuo desde que ele a salvou e Kazuma carregando Megumin em suas costas já que ela ainda não conseguia se mexer.

"O interior do sapo fede, mas é agradável e quente." Megumin comenta embaraçada com toda a situação.

"Não precisamos saber os detalhes." Kazuma fala secamente e para de andar e olha para ela. "De agora em diante você não vai usar sua magia explosiva a menos que seja uma emergência. Esforce-se em usar outro tipo de magia."

"Eu não posso." A resposta simples e direta de Megumin deixa Kazuo e Kazuma surpresos e apreensivos com o possível resto de sua resposta. "Só posso usar a magia explosiva. Não há outro tipo de magia que posso usar."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Mas você está em um nível muito alto para usar magia explosiva, então não seria capaz de usar outro tipo também?" Aqua foi quem quebrou o silencio com sua pergunta enquanto os dois rapazes continuam a olhar Megumin sem acreditar.

O que se seguiu à pergunta de Aqua foi um grande e apaixonante discurso de Megumin sobre como ela ama a magia explosiva e de que só se tornou um Arch Wizard para poder solta-la e, portanto, se recusava a aprender qualquer outro tipo de magia. Isso deixou Aqua totalmente comovida enquanto Kazuo e Kazuma trocam olhares, ambos com o mesmo pensamento em mente.

"Não podemos deixar ela entra no grupo."

"Entendo! Tenho certeza que o seu caminho será difícil, mas boa sorte! Quando chegarmos a Guilda vamos dividir a nossa recompensa e então vamos sair do seu caminho-UGH!" Kazuma fala com uma falsa animação, mas Megumin se agarra a seu pescoço com força.

"Usar a magia explosiva é meu único desejo. Se for preciso não irei cobrar por isso." Megumin fala no ouvido de Kazuma. "Isso mesmo, este grande poder de uma Arch Wizard pode ser seu em troca de pequenas coisas como comida e equipamento. Você não acha que é um grande acordo?"

"E eu tenho certeza de que você pode achar um grupo melhor, nós somos apenas novatos que não tem dinheiro nem para comprar os equipamentos mais básicos." Kazuo fala tentando se livre dela enquanto Kazuma tenta fazer Megumin o soltar.

"Eu não ligo se forem novatos. Apesar da minha grande magia, ainda sou nível seis, uma novata como vocês." Megumin desesperadamente se agarra a Kazuma.

"Não, não, não! Que tipo de maga é você que só pode usar uma magia por dia. Vai achar outro grupo." Kazuma grita se debatendo em sua luta contra a pequena maga.

"Nenhum outro grupo me aceita! Por favor, eu te imploro! Farei qualquer coisa, mas não me abandone!"

Os gritos de Megumin começam a chamar a atenção das pessoas a sua volta que comentam sobre como Kazuma era cruel em abandonar uma menina desse jeito e quando eles reparam em como a Megumin e a Aqua estavam cobertas de uma gosma, começaram a chamar tanto Kazuma quanto Kazuo de pervertidos. Megumin se aproveita disso e começa a gritar sobre como ela seria uma escrava do prazer para Kazuma e iria suportar qualquer coisa fazendo Kazuma rapidamente aceitar ela no grupo.

-X-

Depois da grande cena que Megumin causou no meio da rua, o grupo resolve ir direto para o banho, mas como Kazuo queria um pouco de paz e sossego ele resolveu sair antes dos três e voltou para a Guilda, para reportar a Quest e receber sua recompensa. Luna o parabenizou por completar sua primeira Quest e o entregou o total de 110.000 eris, ao se sentar em uma mesa Kazuo logo percebe que o dinheiro é pouco e para fazer as melhores Quest e ganhar mais, eles vão precisar de mais membros no grupo, mas depois de Megumin ele estava um pouco receoso sobre quem poderia vir.

"Apesar de que quais são as chances de nós recebermos outra maluca?" Kazuo comenta seguido de um grande suspiro, talvez ele devesse ter ido para o paraíso.

"Eu li o seu anúncio no mural, vocês ainda estão recrutando?"

Uma voz madura e feminina o tira de seus pensamentos, e ao se virar Kazuo vê uma das mais belas mulheres que já viu, ela era alta, mais ou menos da sua altura e tinha longos cabelos loiros amarrados em um rabo de cavalo com duas franjas caindo na lateral de sua cabeça com presilhais vermelhas, ela usa uma roupa laranja que ia até seus pés que estavam com botas de metal, ela tinha uma armadura peitoral e uma obreira no lado esquerdo e um conjunto de penas no direito, seus braços tinham um tecido preto e tinha uma espada amarradas na parte de trás da cintura.

"Sim ainda estamos, apesar de que nosso grupo ainda é iniciante e bem fraco." Kazuo a responde surpreso por alguém normal querer entrar em seu grupo.

"Isso não é um problema. Eu aguardava ansiosamente alguém como você." A cavaleira responde com o mesmo tom sério do início da conversa.

" _Alguém como eu?"_ Kazuo pensa confuso sobre o que ela estava falando.

"Me chamo Darkness. Sou uma Crusader. Permita-me... Permita-me entrar... p-p-p-para o seu grupo!" Darkness fala entre pequenos gemidos e suspiros enquanto mexia seu corpo animada e tinha a face corada, deixando Kazuo surpreso com isso e com um só pensamento.

"...Eu e minha boca grande."


End file.
